Clash Upon the Sands
This article, , is the final chapter of Braving the Waves arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It follows Shūhei Hisagi and Sanada Shirono as the primary characters, with Averian as the antagonist. This chapter also serves to reintroduce an old ally. ---- “Hueco Mundo is strangely quiet don't you think?” Sanada Shirono, as always, was dressed in his a sleeveless floral-themed apparel with his Zanpakuto held firmly in his right hand. He seemed to be on-edge though the man who flanked him, Shuhei Hisagi, couldn't really blame him in a way. Shuhei wore a sleeveless kosode much like Sanada's in addition to a plain white haori which clashed prominently with Sanad's flowery haori. “Yeah, it is. I haven't seen it this bad since Averian first gathered his forces before the last war.” Hisagi replied. “We've been all over this place. Unless you feel there's somewhere we haven't been?” “... There is one place.” Hisagi stated. “Dunamar. It was an abandoned fortress the last time I was here, but considering Kusaka and Averian all but razed the Forest of Menos-” “It's possible Averian has upped sticks and moved. Let's go!” Sanada finished. The trip was undertaken in silence and haste. Hisagi cut a path through the sandy dunes with Sanada at his side until, to their combined horror, the two came upon a curtain of sand whirling endlessly! The hurricane reached the heavens and barred all entry. “... Well, this complicates things.” Sanada chimed. “How natural do you think that thing is?” “... It isn't.” Hisagi determined. “I think it's safe to say we just found out where Averian's been hiding. This place is something else. That sandstorm surrounding it makes it nearly impossible to breach head-on. We need to inform Kentaro.” “Let's go- Wait!” A white-haired figure blurred past the two Shinigami and all movement ceased! The figure before them sported long white-coloured hair to his shoulders and wore a blue haori over the top of black hakama and blue kosode. “Averian...! Why am I so surprised?” Sanada whispered. “You are not welcome here.” Averian claimed. “What are you hiding behind that sandstorm? An army?” Hisagi asked. “What makes you think I need an army to conquer you or the Reikai?” Averian replied. “I have enough power to destroy all who come before me.” Hisagi and Sanada slowly backed away as Averian began to approach them whilst readying themselves for battle. Their only chance here truly was to flee. Sanada had clashed often enough with the Arrancar in the past to know the terrifying power he wielded. The only chance one had against Averian was a well conceived plan and a number of capable people whose combined power was enough to match his. In recent history the only people capable of even contending for protracted periods with Averian where Kenji, Kusaka, Van, Kei, Rosuto and Meian. And the sad thing was that none of those people where active on the world stage. “Why are you backing away? Such foolishness. I could reach out and strike you down in a heartbeat, if I so desired.” Sanada assumed his Battle Aura upon this comment, which sheathed his Zanpakuto in a shroud of spiritual power coloured a distinct combination of black and white. Hisagi, meanwhile, released his Zanpakuto into Shikai and donned his Hollow mask. “... Do you honestly think you can challenge me with the Battle Aura of the Yuengiri and the power-boost from a wannabe-Arrancar? Please, give me some credit!” Sanada intercepted Averian's incoming strike with his Yang Sword! He was suddenly thankful Averian was holding back. This allowed Sanada to perfectly match the Arrancar's attack and cancel it outright. As this happened Hisagi, wrapping the latter in the chains of Shikai, proceeded to hurl him towards the sandstorm. The moment he pierced the sands – which appeared to part around him to admit Averian entrance – a massive surge of spiritual power swept through the area! Thirteen spiritual signatures, all fiercely powerful, resonated. “We need to get out of here!” Hisagi exclaimed. “Right, keep him busy!” Hisagi might as well have been asked to hold up the moon by himself. Averian moved from one location to the next with unmatchable speed! Hisagi barely raised Kazeshini to defend himself from the subsequent slash but even so the mere force behind Averian's swing sent him flying into the sky! And his foe was far from finished. Averian appeared in the skies along Hisagi's trajectory and easily parried the thrown Kazeshini, where he then sent Hisagi flying down to earth with a solid two-handed blow that resulted in extensive cracks forming on Hisagi's mask. “Farewell, Shinigami.” Crimson spiritual power blossomed in the Arrancar's hand as he readied a Cero! “I think not.” Hisagi, yanking on the chain, pulled Kazeshini through the air. The part earlier parried by Averian slammed into his right shoulder and Hisagi, using the time to correct his descent, landed lightly upon the ground. “Sanada!” “Almost there!” “I've never understood this generation.” Averian muttered. “You throw yourselves at beings infinitely your greater with little hope of success. Tell me... why persist in this folly? The only ones amongst you who where ever been fit to harm me are dead or in hiding! Where are your champions now? Kenji, Kusaka, Van and Kei are in-hiding – not even I have been able to find them. Meian is dead and Rosuto cares little beyond Heisekai's border. What hope have you? Who can you possibly put your faith in now!?” “... Kentaro Hiroshi.” Sanada and Hisagi answered in unison. “He is our hope. His strength will unite the Reikai and his vision will show us the way going forward.” Sanada claimed. “Kentaro – like his father before him – will step forward and do what must be done. And he will succeed.” “You make me want to vomit.” Averian replied. “Oh, well. I suppose I should kill-” A sheet of ice obscured the battlefield! A familiar spiritual power swept through the area and in one instance the owner appeared before Sanada and Hisagi. He was tall and lean with red-coloured hair and a serious expression. His outfit was worn and in ragged condition but nothing more-so than the fur coat he wore, which appeared to be ripped in multiple places, with blood splatters at these locations. “I suggest we leave now.” “Ashido!” Hisagi exclaimed in shock. “You're alive! But how?” “We can discuss that later. Sanada?” “It's ready.” With that a Garganta opened just as Averian's hand pierced the ice shell. “Hurry!” With a surge of spiritual power Averian shattered the ice that had trapped him and watched as the Garganta opened by Sanada closed firmly shut. He narrowed his yellow-coloured eyes in annoyance but this did not last long. “... Kentaro Hiroshi... Like his father before him he has amassed capable followers. But how will they fair against my Espada? Only time will tell.” End.